


Ficmas 2018

by HiddenTreasures



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Meet-Cute, Romance, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenTreasures/pseuds/HiddenTreasures
Summary: This is a collection of all of my winter/holiday fic. Read each chapter summary for more info about each ficlet.





	1. Family Outing, Ten x Rose, Kidfic, Prompt: Family

**Author's Note:**

> The Doctor pilots his family to a winter planet to enjoy the Solstice celebration, though things go awry when his three-year-old accidentally catches the attention of the police squad.
> 
> Ten x Rose, Family/Kid Fic
> 
> Prompt: Family

“Are you ready to go on an adventure today, my darling?” the Doctor asked as he buckled his three-year-old into the safety seat that had been installed in the TARDIS ever since Rose told him she was pregnant.

“Goin’ on an adventure, Daddy!” she squealed, kicking her feet happily.

“Indeed we are, as soon as Mummy’s ready,” he said, twirling around the console more theatrically than normal just to hear his daughter laugh.

Fondness flooded his mind, and he spun around to see Rose standing in the doorway to the console. She was clad in sturdy jeans and a long-sleeve flannel shirt and her hair was still in the braids he had done for her that morning. A bundle of heavy fabric was in her arms: coats for herself and their daughter.

“Are we ready for our winter adventure?” he crowed, double-checking the coordinates one more time.

“I’m ready, Daddy!”

“Excellent, Phoebe! And how about Mummy? Is Mummy ready?”

Rose grinned and skipped up to him, throwing the handbrake on their TARDIS. Then she pecked a kiss to his lips and said, “Ready.”

With a humming grin, the Doctor tugged on the dematerialization lever and sent their ship to Malavarma, a planet renowned for its winter-like festival.

The TARDIS landed with a thump, just enough to jostle Phoebe in her seat so that she burst into laughter and clapped her little hands at the ship. The sound warmed the Doctor’s chest and he felt the matching flood of adoration from his wife.

After unbuckling Phoebe from her seat, Rose crouched down and made sure the girl’s snow boots were snugly secured, then she helped Phoebe into her coat.

“S’too hot, Mummy,” Phoebe whined, squirming away when Rose tried to wrap a scarf around her neck.

“It won’t be when we go outside,” Rose said patiently. “Let Mummy put on your scarf and hat, otherwise we can’t go to the festival.”

Phoebe’s eyes widened. “No no no! I wanna go!”

“Then you have to wear a scarf and hat,” Rose said. Their daughter finally stopped fussing.

After Phoebe was dressed, Rose donned her coat, scarf, and hat, then shot a warning look at the Doctor.

Though he didn’t need them, he dutifully put on winter weather gear in solidarity with his family. He then skipped to the door and opened it with a flourish.

“Ladies, welcome to Malavarma!”

He felt Rose’s approval through their bond as they all looked out at the winter wonderland. Tall evergreens dusted with sparkling snow stretched across the land as far as they could see. Smoke was rising from the village at the bottom of the hill they’d parked atop. The sound of music and laughter echoed from the valley, and the scent of fire, chocolate, cinnamon, and pine wafted all around them.

“This is gorgeous,” Rose murmured. She stretched up onto her toes to brush a kiss to his cheeks.

He hummed and took her gloved hand in his and escorted his family outside.

They spent hours in the village, moving from activity to activity. They sampled the food and drinks, played the winter games, and chatted with the villagers. There was an air of relief and celebration among them as they partook in the festival.

“It’s the first Solstice since the war,” one of the locals said.

“The war?” the Doctor asked, frowning. He’d double, triple, and quadruple checked that he’d landed in an era of peace.

“With the Varmego.”

A neighboring country, the Doctor believed. His recollection of the history of Malavarma was hazy at best, but he knew there had been a quick but intense war between the two countries when Varmego hiked the taxes against all exported goods between the countries, sending Malavarma deep into poverty and depression.

“Well, I’m glad things have settled down,” he said, offering a small smile to the villager.

Shortly after lunchtime, the family took to the frozen lake and rented ice skates. The Doctor and Rose spent the next half hour teaching their daughter to skate. She mastered it easily, having inherited Rose’s grace and balance, and she was soon zooming around the lake almost too fast for her parents to keep track of her.

“Oh, she’ll be fine,” the Doctor murmured.

He locked his arm through Rose’s, and together they glided lazily across the slick surface.

“This was a perfect day,” she said, resting her cheek against his upper arm. “Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome.” He ducked down and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

A shriek then pierced the air, and the Doctor’s hearts seemed to freeze. He let go of Rose’s arm at the same time she did, and they both whirled around the ice, frantically looking for Phoebe.

The Doctor spotted her first, and his stomach bottomed out. Phoebe was making snowballs and tossing them in all directions to watch them splat against the ice and trees. It was only then that his knowledge of the war sharpened: the Varmego army’s weapon of choice had been snow bombs.

“Phoebe, no!”

But Rose was already moving, skating at top speed towards their daughter just as a swarm of Malavarma police officers astride massive, reindeer-looking creatures rode towards their three-year-old. They were armed with shields and were brandishing something that looked an awful lot like a gun at Phoebe.

Fear seemed to cripple the Doctor at the same time as a fierce and righteous anger and protectiveness swelled through Rose’s side of the bond. She managed to skate through the police force right before they closed ranks, blocking them from his view. His hearts nearly stopped.

“Stop!” he shouted, channeling every ounce of wrath and authority into his voice. “Lower your weapons! Lower them now!”

One of the officers—the captain of the guard, the Doctor realized—turned towards him.

“You know this warrior?”

“Warrior?” he spluttered. “She’s a three-year-old child!”

“A three-year-old should know better,” the captain sneered.

“Get that gun away from my daughter,” Rose snarled from within the police barricade.

The Doctor cursed to himself, remembering Malavarmans reached adulthood after the equivalent of forty Earth months. Meaning that, in their eyes, Phoebe was old enough to be considered close enough to an adult, and should have been well aware of the conflict that had just ended.

“We’re travelers. Off-world,” the Doctor explained, rooting through his pockets for his psychic paper. “There! See? Sir Doctor, Dame Rose, and Princess Phoebe from Powellandia. We’ve heard so much about your Solstice festivals and wanted to share the magic with our daughter. She’s only a baby in our world. Please. It was an honest mistake. Snowballs are perfectly harmless in our world. They’re a game. She was just trying to play. Please. Please, lower your weapons.”

He saw a flicker of uncertainty in the officer’s face, and the Doctor snagged onto that.

“I’m sure Queen Sinjorna would be very put-out with you when she learns that you acted with hostility against one of her oldest friends,” the Doctor said. He jutted his chin in the general direction of his wife. “Rose and Sinjie go _way_ back. Not to mention, your queen is quite fond of little Phoebe…”

The Doctor exhaled in relief when the officer’s back stiffened, and he barked out the order to lower their weapons and break the barricade. As soon as there was enough room, the Doctor skated through and saw Rose still glaring at the officers. Phoebe was in her arms with her face tucked into Rose’s neck and her little body was trembling with fear.

He wrapped his arms around Rose. Her entire body was stiff with tension and he could still feel the anger rolling off of her.

“Are you okay, darling,” he murmured, brushing his hand up and down Phoebe’s back.

“Daddy, I wanna go home!” she wailed.

“Quite right,” he said through the lump in his throat. “Rose, come on.”

_They pointed a gun at Phoebe,_ she hissed through their bond.

_I know,_ he murmured, running a soothing touch down her mental shields. _I know. I’m so sorry. But let’s go home now._

_I would’ve killed them all,_ she said.

_I know,_ he said again. _So would I._

Rose turned away from him and skated off the ice almost too quickly for him to keep up with. They made quick work of returning their ice skates and retrieving their boots, then they hiked up the hill and back to their home.

The TARDIS’s hum was gentle and low when they returned, and the Doctor felt Rose snap at their ship. This was the very first time they’d had any trouble on one of their trips since Phoebe was born.

“I’m going to put her down for a nap,” Rose said shortly after they all shed their winter gear in a heap on the floor. The Doctor saw that their daughter was indeed half-asleep.

Rose turned down the corridor as the Doctor sent them back into the Vortex. He then walked to their daughter’s room and stood by the door as Rose changed Phoebe into warm, dry clothes and put her to bed. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

His throat swelled shut as his fear hit him. What if the Malavarma officers hadn’t bothered to ask questions first? What if they’d considered Phoebe a hostile force and had attacked?

A soft gasp sounded from Phoebe’s bed, and he saw Rose kneeling on the floor, hugging her arms tight around herself as her body trembled with sobs. He rushed up to her and crouched beside her.

“Come, love,” he whispered, touching her shoulder. “Come.”

He held out his hand for Rose, and helped pull her to her feet. They stumbled towards the door in Phoebe’s wall that led to their own bedroom. As soon as they made it through the doorway, Rose let out a loud sob.

“Oh, Rose.” He wrapped his arms around her and held her to him. She clung to him, and he felt his chest getting damp with her tears. “Breathe.”

“My baby had a gun pointed at her!” she rasped.

“I know. I am so sorry, Rose. I’m so, _so_ sorry. I’m sorry.” His voice cracked, and his eyes grew hot.

“I was so scared,” she whispered, sniffling. “I’d never been so scared.”

“Me too,” he said. “When they surrounded you and Phoebe, and I couldn’t see you…”

His voice died as he was lost to the terror of those seconds when he was sure he was going to lose his wife and daughter. His body began shaking and he shivered with a sudden chill. His hearts raced and he couldn’t feel his legs.

Rose squeezed her arms tightly around him and deepened their bond until he was surrounded by her. She was everywhere, filling him with comfort, love, and light.

After a few minutes, the Doctor felt himself begin to calm, and his terror wasn’t overwhelming.

“I’m so sorry,” he said again. “I should’ve been more thorough in checking when we’d landed. I should’ve taken the five minutes to brush up on the local history.”

“I should’ve done that, too,” Rose said. She pulled back and ran her fingers through his limp hair, brushing it away from his face. She then cupped her hand around the back of his head and guided his lips down to hers. The kiss was wet and salty from their tears, but it offered the comfort and love they both needed. “Now we know to be extra thorough before leaving home. This won’t happen again.”

The Doctor nodded and rested his forehead against hers. “I love you, Rose. If anything happened to you, or to Phoebe… I would rip the universe apart to get you back. To keep you safe.”

Rose didn’t say anything. Many long minutes passed with them holding each other in silence.

Then, a pulse of amusement tickled through his mind before Rose asked, “So what’s this about me being best mates with Queen _Sinjie_?”

He breathed out a laugh. “I guess we’ll have to make a trip back and get the Queen to fall in love with you. Shouldn’t be too hard.”

He nudged his nose against hers, and smiled when she giggled.

“I love you,” he murmured.

“I love you, too,” she whispered, right before she yawned.

“I think someone else needs a nap,” he teased.

She stuck her tongue out at him, but he could feel the exhaustion pouring off of her.

“Lay down for a bit,” he said, nodding to their bed.

“I want to check on Phoebe,” Rose said.

“Tell you what,” the Doctor said. “You hop into bed, and I’ll bring Phoebe in here. We can all have a bit of a cuddle and a nap.”

Rose’s relief pulsed over him, and he pecked a kiss to her forehead before he turned to walk back through the door and into their daughter’s room.

Phoebe was still soundly asleep, and she didn’t even stir when he picked her up. He cradled her small body close to his own, and he brushed his lips across the top of her fair hair.

“Love you,” he whispered.

Rose was just settling into her side of the bed when he returned with their three-year-old. He settled her onto the center of the mattress, and Rose immediately curled herself around their child. The Doctor slipped into bed behind Rose.

“Oi, you’ve got your own side of the bed,” she drawled, even though she scooted closer to Phoebe to make room for him.

The Doctor didn’t deign to reply. Instead, he spooned up tightly against his wife, and draped his arm around both her and Phoebe. With a long exhale, the Doctor concentrated on loosening all of his muscles until he relaxed into the mattress.

He pressed his lips to Rose’s neck, then he went inside his mind to the soft glow of his daughter, and he wrapped her in love and safety. Phoebe let out a soft sigh and he felt her mind buzz with happiness as she nuzzled closer to his mental embrace.

With his family safely ensconced in his arms, the last of the Doctor’s fears melted away until he was finally calm enough to join his family in a nap.


	2. A Hand to Hold, Ten x Rose, Prompt: Mittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor lends Rose a pair of mittens to use as they walk to a winter festival.
> 
> Prompt: mittens

Rose shifted her hand from where it was tucked against his for the fifth time in as many minutes, trying to protect her frigid fingers from the biting wind. The Doctor paused in his discussion of the types of desserts that make an appearance at the winter Solstice festival on Vintra, the party they were currently walking towards.

“All right?” he asked, frowning.

She smiled sheepishly and tried to tug her hand out of his, but his fingers tightened around hers.

“Sorry. My hands are getting cold,” she said, and she finally managed to wriggle them free of his grasp.

“Oh!” He pressed his tongue to the backs of his teeth as he shoved a hand deep into the pocket of his overcoat.

“S’fine,” Rose said quickly. “I’ve got gloves.”

“Nonsense,” he said, now elbow-deep in his pocket. “I’ve got just the thing… No, not that. Well, actually, it’ll help.”

He retracted his hand, and with it came a long, colorful piece of fabric. Rose nearly giggled at the picture; it was like a magic trick. Finally, the ends came free, and the Doctor held the impossibly-long scarf out to her.

While Rose was left trying to loop the multi-colored scarf around her neck, the Doctor plunged his hand back into his pocket.

“Really, it’s fine,” she repeated. “I’ve got gloves.”

“Yes, but are they heat-reflective?”

Rose didn’t bother to answer. He knew she only had basic 21st-century Earth apparel. He winked at her, and continued rummaging.

The scarf wrapped around her neck three times before the ends dangled comfortably near her hips. She tugged the scarf up to her nose to warm it, and when she breathed in, she smelled the unmistakable scent of the Doctor.

“How comes this scarf smells like you?” she asked.

“I used to wear it,” he replied. “Back in my fourth body.”

“And how comes it was in your pocket?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Because I thought it might come in handy. And as usual, I was right.”

Rose rolled her eyes. “Shouldn’t it smell musty and stuff? Since it’s so old?”

“I’m going to pretend to not be offended,” the Doctor said with a sniff. “Anyways, the TARDIS’s wardrobe room is sort of in its own time bubble. As soon as someone exits the room, time stops. It keeps things from getting old and musty. Ah ha!”

The Doctor’s face lit up in a boyish grin as he pulled his hand out of his pocket, and he triumphantly held up a pair of mittens. They were rather plain-looking, just solid black, but when Rose looked carefully, they appeared to shimmer in the weak winter sunlight beating down on them through the snow-coated trees.

“Here you are,” the Doctor said, handing her one of the mittens. She slid her right hand into it, but when she turned to him for the second mitten, she saw he’d slid it onto his own right hand.

“Er… Doctor?”

“Hmm?”

“My left hand’s still gonna be cold,” she said blankly, but then she saw the way he was holding open the wrist elastic of his mitten.

“Well then put your hand in,” he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He jutted his chin towards his mitten. “Bigger on the inside. Plenty of space in there.”

Rose bit her bottom lip to stifle a grin and slid her hand into the mitten beside his. He threaded their fingers together, and his thumb absently rubbed against hers. He squeezed her fingers then began walking again.

The city center was now in sight, and the Doctor had just finished telling her about all of the desserts to look forward to, when Rose asked, “Why didn’t you want me to wear my gloves?”

The Doctor came to a stop and looked down at her. His brows were furrowed.

“Don’t you like the heat-reflecting mittens?” he asked with a frown.

“I do,” she said. “But my gloves would’ve been fine. Nice and fuzzy.”

A muscle ticked in the Doctor’s jaw as his fingers spasmed around hers.

“Well, I just thought…” He pulled his other hand out of his pocket and rubbed at the back of his neck. “Maybe you’d like the mittens instead,” he finished lamely.

Warmth seeped from Rose’s chest and into her belly, and she gave his fingers a reassuring squeeze. She wrapped his arm in a loose hug and rested his cheek against his shoulder. Peering up at him, she smiled, and was relieved to see the tension in his face ease as he smiled back.

“Yeah, I did like the mittens instead,” she said softly, and his thumb rubbed against hers in reply.

“Good,” he said, his voice a little hoarse and impossibly soft. “Me too.”


	3. As Long as You Love Me So, Tentoo x Rose, Prompt: Rosy Cheeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose warm up on the couch together after a morning of playing in the snow.
> 
> Tentoo x Rose
> 
> Teen
> 
> Prompt: rosy cheeks (yes, technically ‘hot chocolate’ also makes an appearance, but I’m claiming it for rosy cheeks)

Rose moaned appreciatively as she wrapped her frigid fingers around the steaming mug the Doctor extended to her. The smell of mint and chocolate wafted to her nose. She closed her eyes and breathed it in, letting the fragrance soothe her.

“Thanks,” she murmured, bringing the heavy ceramic to her lips. She winced when she scalded her lip, and so she resorted to simply cradling her hot chocolate in her lap as it cooled.

The cushions shifted as the Doctor lowered himself onto the seat beside her. His own mug of hot chocolate was wrapped in his long fingers. His cheeks, ears, and nose were still bright red from their morning excursion in the snow. It had snowed overnight, the first storm of the season, and they’d awoken to see their yard blanketed in several inches while the snow continued to fall.

The Doctor’s eyes had brightened with excitement—this was his first snow since he’d come to Pete’s World. Without a word, Rose had grabbed their coats from the closet. They bundled up in hats and scarves and gloves, but the air was biting and the wind whipped around them as they made snow angels and built a snowman that was taller than the Doctor. He had shed his scarf and hat to clothe their snow giant. It had only taken a few minutes for his skin to turn red, and that was when Rose had ordered them both inside.

“It’s colder here than in the other London,” the Doctor mused quietly as he stared out their front window as fat, fluffy flakes still fell from the pearly gray clouds.

“Yeah, the climate never quite recovered from all of the Void fiddling,” Rose answered. “Summers are hotter, winters are colder. We actually get snow now. S’nice. I’ve always loved snow, but we never really got it much back home.”

The Doctor nodded and slowly sipped his hot chocolate. A light shudder rippled through him. His cheeks and ears were bright red still.

Rose mindlessly flipped her blanket off of her lap and scootched across the couch until her thigh was pressed to his. She then threw the blanket over their laps and rested her cheek on his shoulder.

He hummed in happiness and ducked down to press a kiss to the top of her head. She smiled. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and his hand fell to her waist. Her jumper had ridden up, and his fingers found the exposed strip of skin immediately.

Goosebumps broke out across her skin as he stroked her waist absently. She sighed and stretched, letting her jumper ride further up her side. The Doctor chuckled softly, but he caught onto her hint and snaked his hand under the fabric to press his entire palm to her skin.

“You’re warm,” he murmured as his fingertips curled into her side.

“So are you,” she sighed. Wanting to feel more of him, Rose set her full mug of cocoa on the table in front of her before she straddled his lap. Chuckling at his squeak, she took his mug from him before he spilled it all over himself and set it on the end table.

“I wasn’t done with that,” he rasped.

“Oh?” She smirked down at him, letting her tongue poke out of the corner of her mouth. Heat flushed through her when his eyes focused on her mouth and his jaw slackened. “My mistake. I’ll leave you to it, then.”

She moved as though to climb off his lap, but he grunted and grabbed her bum.

“I guess I can get over it,” he said.

“That’s not exactly a resounding approval,” she drawled.

“D’you want me to beg?”

“Well, now that you mention it…”

Rose shrieked with laughter as the Doctor pinched her side, then she ducked her head down to press her lips to his. He sighed against her mouth, and Rose swiped her tongue across his bottom lip before she sucked on it.

He let out a deep groan and squeezed her arse, pulling her closer. Rose buried one of her hands into his hair to deepen the kiss, while her other hand stroked down his chest, down his stomach, to rest on the front of his jeans. He wasn’t hard yet, but she could feel him growing.

She smiled to herself when he let out a low sigh and subtly arched his hips into her touch.

“This couch is a little small,” she murmured against his lips.

“Hmm?”

She giggled at him.

“D’you want to take this to our bed?” she asked, pulling back to look at him.

His cheeks were still flushed, but she knew it wasn’t from the cold anymore.

“Come,” she said, resting her hands on his shoulders for balance so she could stand up from his lap.

“Oh, I will,” he said with a wicked grin, “but not ‘til you do. Several times.”

Warmth shuddered down Rose’s spine until it settled low in her stomach. But she schooled her face into one of nonchalance as she quirked an eyebrow upwards.

“Oh? Someone thinks highly of themself.”

“You’ve never complained,” he said sweetly, pushing himself to his feet.

“You think you’re so impressive,” she teased, but her voice was breathier than she would have liked as he stepped up into her personal space.

He towered above her, and she had to tilt her head back to look him in the eye. The Doctor rested his hands at her hips and pressed himself up against her, making heat throb between her legs.

“I am so impressive,” he purred into her ear. “And you know it.”

“Cocky bastard,” she breathed.

“Emphasis on the _cock_ ,” he said, and Rose could hear the grin in his voice.

She rolled her eyes, but beamed as she rocked up onto her toes and wrapped her arms around his shoulders to tug him down for a kiss. He angled his head to the side and caught her bottom lip between his.

He tugged on it with his teeth, making her whimper. He then rested his forehead against hers and murmured, “I love you, Rose.”

The words never failed to make her heart flutter, and she nuzzled her nose against his.

“I love you, too, Doctor,” she whispered, playing with the soft hairs on the nape of his neck.

She pressed a gentle kiss to his lips then took a step back away from him. Taking his hand in hers, she gave his fingers a squeeze then turned to guide him to their room.


	4. Where the Love Light Gleams, Ten x Rose, Prompt: Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten x Rose
> 
> Prompt: Lights

Flickering pulses of yellow and orange flitted across the long expanse of Rose’s bare back. It rose and fell as she breathed deeply. The fire crackled soothingly in the hearth beside her, adding to the romantic ambiance.

The Doctor reached over and brushed her hair away from her face, then traced his fingertips down her spine until they came to rest on the small of her lower back, just above her bum. She hummed and turned her head in the pillow her of her arms to look at him.

Her face was sleepy and relaxed, her hair mussed from his ardent fingers. He smiled lazily at her, and she mirrored the expression. Utter contentment was exuding from her, and the Doctor’s hearts clenched in a corresponding emotion.

“Hoping for a round two?” she mumbled, sticking her tongue out at him as she grinned.

“Well, I wouldn’t say no to making love with you again,” he replied, “but if you want to keep napping, go ahead. You could use the time to recharge your stamina.”

Rose rolled her eyes, then huffed out a breath as she scooted closer to him. The length of her naked body pressed against his, making him groan as sparks of heat flared through his body everywhere they touched. He opened his arms for her and she nuzzled into his chest.

For a few minutes, they lay in their embrace, basking in the afterglow and listening to logs popping in the fire. Rose sighed against his chest and then began pressing tiny kisses across his collarbone, then up his neck to his jaw.

Humming, the Doctor tilted his head up to give her more room, but Rose pushed on his shoulder until he rolled onto his back. Kicking the blanket off of her legs, Rose followed him until she was straddled across his hips.

Shadows rippled across her body from the fire beside her, while tiny lights from their Christmas tree created a white halo behind her. She was stunning, and the Doctor’s hearts ached in his chest.

“I love you,” he croaked, reaching up to cradle her jaw in his palm. He caressed his thumb against her cheek and loved the way she leaned into his touch. “So much, Rose. I am… indescribably happy to have you home again.”

Heartbreak flickered in her eyes, but when she blinked, it was gone, replaced by love and determination.

“I’m never leaving again,” she whispered, her voice to fierce that he just had to believe her.

“I missed you,” he said for what had to be the hundredth time since he had answered the TARDIS’s ringing phone only to hear her impossible voice asking him to pick her up.

“I know,” she murmured, reaching down to rest her hands overtop his hearts. He slipped his hand down from her face until it nestled between her breasts and he felt her strong, steady heartbeat beneath his palm. “I missed you, too.”

“I haven’t been able to celebrate Christmas…” His voice died off.

“It was hard for me, too,” Rose admitted. “But I couldn’t avoid it. Mum and Pete went bonkers with the decorating, and with spoiling Tony once he came along.” A bittersweet smile crossed her face, and she shrugged. “Doesn’t matter now. I’m where I want to be. You’re stuck with me for a thousand more Christmases.”

Her voice was so firm that he just had to believe her. A lump lodged in the Doctor’s throat and he nodded mutely. He swallowed thickly then said, “That sounds good to me.”


	5. Christmas Cheer, Ten x Rose AU, Prompt: Santa and/or Elves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten x Rose AU
> 
> 700 words
> 
> Prompt: Santa and/or Elves

Rose took off her pointed hat as she plopped down at one of the tables in the break room. Her feet were sore from standing all morning, and she groaned at the prospect of doing it all again once her break was over. Over-excited children. Bored parents. The occasional rude parent. It was enough to sap her of her Christmas joy.

“Hiya!”

Rose startled when a voice sounded from beside her. A tall, thin man folded himself on the bench across from her. He still wore his green elf’s hat, and in addition, he’d also donned pointy ears and was wearing the ugliest suit she had ever seen. It was bright red with white stripes of various Christmassy scenes. Christmas trees. Santa’s sleigh. Reindeer. Christmas ornaments. Snowflakes. And not just across the suit jacket, but on the trousers as well.

“I’m James.”

He stared expectantly at her as he took a sip from his steaming mug.

“Rose,” she said faintly. “That’s a… great suit.”

“Isn’t it?” he preened. He set his cup down and jumped to his feet. God, this bloke was just full of energy, wasn’t he? He twirled in a circle, his red Chucks squeaking on the floor. Rose found her gaze dropping to him bum, perfectly showcased in those tight trousers. She was disappointed when he sat down again. “I got it on clearance. Leftover from last year’s stock. I’m surprised no one wanted this beauty!”

Rose wasn’t, but she just shrugged. Now that her eyes had recovered from his suit, she finally looked him in the eye. Her heart swooped. He was gorgeous. Freckles speckled across his cheeks and joy glittered behind his dark eyes and his mouth was stretched into a giddy grin.

“It’s my first day,” James said, then he knocked back the rest of his coffee like a shot of cheap whiskey. “You’re my first friend!”

“Are we friends?” she said.

She had never wanted to smack herself harder when she saw his face fall. His mouth moved wordlessly for a few seconds before he clamped it shut again and dropped his gaze to the tabletop.

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered, mortified. “I dunno why I said that.”

“I’m sorry for bothering you,” he said quietly, moving to stand.

“No, wait!” She reached out and grabbed onto his forearm. Heat radiated through his sleeve. “Please don’t go. I’m sorry. Really. It’s been a long morning. Can we start over? Please?”

He looked at her dubiously, but he sat back down.

“Hi, I’m Rose, and I sometimes stick my foot in my mouth,” she said, extending her hand towards him.

A smile tugged at the edges of his mouth, and he clasped her hand in his. It was so warm and soft.

“I’m James.” His smile became self-deprecating. “I sometimes come across too strongly.”

“You weren’t too strong,” she protested immediately. When he raised an eyebrow, Rose smiled sheepishly and said, “Okay, maybe a tiny little bit.”

He giggled, a high sound of utter delight, and Rose wanted to hear that sound every day.

“So, first day?” Rose prompted.

James nodded. “Just picking up some holiday work. You?”

Rose’s cheeks heated. “Been working at Henrik’s for three years now. Trying to save up money for school.”

“That’s brilliant,” James said, and he sounded like he meant it. “Are you an elf every Christmas?”

Rose nodded. “Yeah, it’s something different to get me out of menswear for a month out of the year.”

James grinned, and Rose found herself returning the expression.

Her phone buzzed on the table. Break time was over.

“Time to spread the Christmas cheer,” she said with a sigh.

“Oh, I love seeing the kids’ faces when they see Santa!” James said. “It’s so sweet.”

“I suppose,” she said. “Come on. Can’t be late to your first shift.”

On impulse, Rose reached out and threaded her fingers through his. James let out a little squeak, but then he squeezed her fingers and his thumb rubbed against the back of hers.

“Lead the way.”


	6. If Only in My Dreams, Ten x Rose, Prompt: Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose celebrate Christmas morning in their own unique way. (This is kinda sad for a Christmas story... oops.)
> 
> Ten x Rose
> 
> Prompt: Traditions

The Doctor dragged himself out of bed, his mind still a bit fuzzy from sleep, and he rubbed at his face to try and soothe the ever-present ache of being aware of dual time streams.

Rose was still asleep, he could tell, and he focused hard on the tiny, barely-there spark of light deep in the recesses of his mind. He wrapped himself around it and sent as much love and warmth as he could down their nearly-dormant bond in the hopes of giving her some pleasant dreams.

He went into his wardrobe and pulled on a dressing gown, despite being the only one in the TARDIS, and resolutely ignored the smaller gown that was a match to his. Cinching the sash around his waist, the Doctor stuffed his feet in fuzzy slippers shaped like Santa, and once more, he ignored the smaller matching pair.

He then shuffled down the corridor to the galley and prepared the traditional Christmas morning breakfast. He made far too much, but soon he had a plate piled with French toast, sausage, bacon, eggs, and potatoes. When the kettle whistled, the Doctor opened the cabinet for a snowman mug; again, he ignored the matched mug.

With his tea made just the way he liked it, the Doctor grabbed the steaming plate of food and his cuppa and moved to the library. The room was dimly-lit, with everything illuminated by a flickering orange glow from the fire crackling in the hearth and the twinkling lights on the Christmas tree in the corner of the room.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, the Doctor set his food on the coffee table and moved to the tree. It was a rather pathetic thing. It was shorter and thinner than he was, and he’d only managed to decorate it with one strand of lights and four ornaments. He touched one of the ornaments carefully, not wanting it to fall off the feeble branches and shatter to the floor.

The ornament was two scarf-clad penguins with their beaks touched together in a kiss, and below them were the words “The Doctor + Rose’s First Christmas”. He remembered when Rose presented it shyly to him shortly after his regeneration. He remembered vividly how it had felt to take her up into his arms and whisper into her ear that he loved it. And he also remembered how frustrated he was with himself for being too much of a coward to not kiss her then and there.

No matter. They’d gotten there eventually.

The year after that, when they were truly a proper couple, they went shopping for their second Christmas ornament together.

There was an ornament for every Christmas they’d shared together, even though the Doctor had bought the last several on his own.

Sighing, the Doctor reached into the pocket of his dressing gown and rubbed his thumb across the fifth ornament he’d bought a few days ago. But he wouldn’t add it to the tree until Rose was awake.

He instead reached into his pocket beside the ornament for the small, wrapped package, and he set it neatly under the tree, next to the two other packages from Christmases gone by.

Despite the ache in his chest, the Doctor smiled when he felt his mind awakening with Rose’s presence.

_Good morning, my love. Merry Christmas._

Rose’s mind was sluggish and distant, but at least she was there, and a few seconds later, Rose answered, _Merry Christmas, Doctor._

_I’m ready for breakfast, whenever you are._

_Give me a few minutes and I’ll join you._

The Doctor moved back to the sofa and plopped down, waiting for his wife so that they could begin their Christmas. He reclined his head back and closed his eyes, deepening their bond as far as it could go.

_Mum’s been driving me bonkers_ , Rose said. _She thinks I’m mad for wanting to be alone on Christmas day. But I’m not alone._

A tender caress passed over their bond, and the Doctor greedily sank into it. He wished it was more intense, but he was grateful for any contact from Rose. When she’d been trapped in that other universe, the Doctor had assumed their bond would break; he couldn’t tell if it was a blessing or a curse that it hadn’t.

_Oi! Only happy things today._

The Doctor winced at the rebuke, and he brushed an apology towards her.

_Sorry, love. I just miss you._

_I know. I miss you, too. But at least we have this_.

He sighed, but nodded.

It took another half hour before Rose was ready. But finally, the Doctor got the mental cue from her, and he tucked into his breakfast. The TARDIS had graciously kept it warm for him, as she always did when the Doctor wanted to share a meal with his wife, and he sent a pulse of gratitude to his ship.

_Tell her I said thanks, and Merry Christmas._

The Doctor passed along the message to the ship, and his eyes burned with the sorrowful hum that was their ship’s reply. He blinked rapidly until the pressure behind his eyes disappeared, and he tucked into his food with gusto.

_I miss your cooking,_ Rose lamented softly.

_Is that all you miss?_ He teased weakly.

_Yeah, pretty much._ A beat passed, and he felt Rose straining towards him. His mind ached, but he flung himself out as far as he could go, and even then, he barely felt the ghost touch of her fingers against his. _I miss everything about you._

They ate their breakfast in relative silence, and when it was over, Rose asked, _Ready to do the tree?_

The Doctor nodded even though she couldn’t see it, and he hopped to his feet and walked to the small fir.

_What does it look like?_

Embarrassment warmed the Doctor’s cheeks as he tried to send pictures of the sad little tree to Rose.

_Sorry, it’s a bit thin. And I didn’t decorate much. It’s just… it’s hard._

Silence greeted him, and the Doctor’s stomach bottomed out.

_Rose? Rose!_

_Yeah, sorry, still here. I just… d’you want to stop doing these traditions? Christmas mornings and birthdays and other holidays?_

_No!_ His hearts raced in panic at the idea of not celebrating anything with his wife anymore. What was the point of still having their bond if they couldn’t use it to be with each other for the important parts of life?

_But if it hurts you too much…_

_It would hurt even more to not celebrate,_ he assured her. _Still having our bond is a tease, and it breaks my hearts so much sometimes to be able to talk to you but not touch you, but I would never ever trade it for having a broken bond and a silent mind._

Rose’s mind caressed his, and he met her in the middle of their mental embrace. The Doctor kept his mind tucked as closely to hers as it could be as he reached into his pocket for the ornament.

_Happy fifth Christmas, my love_ , he whispered as he hung it on the tree. He didn’t want to think about the fact that they’d officially celebrated more Christmases apart than together. How many more would he have to spend alone?

_Don’t,_ Rose said softly, and he could feel her echoing sadness. _Just… don’t._

The Doctor sniffed and shoved his clenched hands into his pockets, glaring down at the three wrapped parcels beneath the tree as his eyes burned one more.

_I love you,_ he rasped. _So much, Rose. I want you home._

_I want that too, Doctor. Soon, love. I’ll be home for Christmas soon. We’re still working on the Cannon. It’s promising._

The Doctor barricaded his doubts deep into his mind. He’d seen the blueprints and schemes of the Dimension Cannon, courtesy of Rose, and he didn’t have the heart to tell her that there was nothing strong enough to breach the Void.

_I can’t wait,_ he said instead. _Ready for films?_

The Doctor gathered up his dirty dishes and detoured to the kitchen to place them in the sink. He made a fresh cup of tea then walked to the media room, where the Christmas movie playlist was already queued up.

He settled onto the loveseat and draped Rose’s favorite blanket over his legs. When Rose indicated she was ready, he hit the play button and watched the opening scene of _Miracle on 34th Street._

With her mind tucked against his, but his arms utterly empty of his wife, the Doctor prayed to any deity that would listen to give him his own Christmas miracle and bring Rose back to him.

_One day,_ she whispered. _I_ will _get home to you._

Her voice was fierce, but he could tell she was trying to convince herself as much as him. So he smiled and tried to send a kiss down the bond, and let himself have the blind belief that he would one day see his wife again.


	7. Gift Exchange, Ten x Rose AU, Prompt: presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James finally plucks up the courage to ask Rose out on a date.
> 
> Ten x Rose AU
> 
> Prompt: presents

James smiled to himself when he heard someone walk into the laundry room. A quick peek out of the corner of his eye confirmed his suspicion: blonde hair, pajama bottoms, an over-sized jumper.

“Morning, Rose!”

For the last three months, James got to share in the company of one Rose Tyler every Sunday morning as they each did their laundry at an ungodly hour before the rest of the residents awoke. They lived in the same apartment complex, though in different buildings, and the laundry room was in the center building of the complex.

“Morning,” she said through a yawn.

“I haven’t seen you in a little while,” he said, finally turning towards her once he started the washing machine.

Her laundry basket was perched on her hip, and her other hip was thrown to the side to compensate. James tried not to let his eyes walk up her curves. He’d thought she was attractive when they’d first met, but after he’d plucked up the courage to start a conversation—which hadn’t been until their fourth week of doing laundry together—he’d thought she was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. She was smart, kind, and funny, teasing him as often as he teased her. Her face was so expressive, and she got so animated when talking to him, as though she genuinely enjoyed his presence, too.

Rose’s brows furrowed, and James frowned. What had he said to make her face look like that?

“It was Christmas,” she said slowly. “I went home for the holidays.”

“Ah. Right. Of course. Silly me.”

His cheeks burned a little in embarrassment. Though he’d spent the holidays alone, he knew the vast majority of the population had family or friends to share Christmas and New Year’s with.

“Yeah, I went to visit my mum and her new husband,” Rose said. “They dropped quite the bombshell—Mum’s pregnant.”

James’s brows lifted. “Er… congratulations?”

Rose laughed. “Yeah, while a surprise, I think it’s a happy surprise. Mum seemed thrilled, and Pete’s excited to be a dad. Not that he’s not a dad to me, but it’s different, y’know. I was already an adult when he met my mum. So now he can be a dad to a tiny little baby. Sorry, I’m rambling. How was your holiday?”

James almost blurted out that he could listen to her ramble all day, and he very nearly asked her to keep talking just so he wouldn’t have to answer her question and let her know what a boring, pathetic, lonely life he led.

“Oh, not much,” he said, turning away from her to grab a book out of his empty laundry basket. “Relaxed. Caught up on cleaning. Took advantage of the after-Christmas sales. The usual.”

A small hand touched his shoulder, squeezing gently.

“Did you go anywhere?” she asked, her voice impossibly gentle. “Family, maybe? Or friends?”

James shook his head, and finally looked at her to grin widely, even as it felt like something in his chest was cracking. He hadn’t had family to celebrate Christmas with since he was a child. And he didn’t have any near-by friends he could travel to for the holidays.

Rose’s face fell. “You spent Christmas alone?”

“Well, I’ve got my cat,” he said with a sniff. “She was glad to have me home.”

Rose stepped closer to him and James found himself wrapped in a hug. He stiffened for a moment—this was the closest they’d ever been. Usually they just sat side by side, their shoulders brushing together as they chatted or read or, in Rose’s case, worked on a page of her coloring book.

That thought reminded him that he’d left Rose’s gift in his flat. He’d intended to present it to her two weeks ago, but she’d never showed.

James was finally aware that he was in Rose Tyler’s arms but standing there like an idiot. His movements were slightly jerky as he raised his arms to wrap them around her waist, returning the embrace.

“I wish I’d known,” she murmured into his shoulder. “I would’ve invited you to spend the holidays with us.”

James didn’t know what to say, but warmth flared through his chest nevertheless.

After another few seconds, Rose gave him a squeeze then dropped her arms.

“Oh! I’ve brought you something,” she said with a grin. She turned to her laundry basket, and lifted box that was wrapped in shiny red paper. “Merry Christmas!”

He smiled eagerly and ripped into the gift. The scent of bananas wafted into the air as he opened up the box and saw a loaf of banana bread sitting in a heavy ceramic loaf pan.

“I’ll get this dish back to you by next week,” he promised, already itching to tear into the bread.

Rose shook her head. “Nope, that’s part of your gift. Sorry I sorta used it first. But look…” She reached into the box and pulled out a piece of paper. Unfolding it, she showed it to him. “The recipe. That’s a family recipe, mind, so don’t go blabbing about it to everyone. The pan is so you can make it for yourself, if you’d like.”

James’s heart stuttered in his chest. She’d shared a family recipe. _Family_. He wondered if she’d meant it in the same way he was interpreting it.

“Thank you,” he said, his voice a little hoarse. He cleared his throat, then said sheepishly, “I, er, don’t have your gift.”

“Oh, that’s all right,” she said immediately. “You don’t need to get me anything.”

James shook his head. “No, no, you misunderstand. I _have_ a gift for you. But it’s on my kitchen table.”

“A very helpful place for it to be.” Rose’s tongue peeked out of the corner of her mouth as she smiled. “You can give it to me next week.”

James shrugged, and he reached into the box to pick out a chocolate chip that was in the top of the banana bread. He studied the chocolate chip with more concentration than it warranted as he said, as nonchalantly as he could, “Or, I dunno, maybe you could come ‘round mine for dinner this week and I could give it to you then?”

Silence greeted him, and James thought his cheeks might melt off. He’d thought maybe, just maybe, Rose was as interested in him as he was in her. She certainly seemed to enjoy their Sunday conversations. And she’d said she would have invited him home for Christmas. And she gave him a family recipe. Surely you didn’t do that for a mere acquaintance?

Unless Rose thought of him as a good friend, and nothing more.

The uncomfortable humiliation of rejection swelled through him. He would have to change laundry day now to keep from running into her again and seeing the pity on her face.

Wednesday at two in the morning was seeming like a great time when Rose asked hesitantly, “Like… like a date?”

James’s mouth felt too dry, and he nearly shook his head and told her that it was a dinner between friends. But what if _she_ wanted it to be a date, and he lied and missed his chance with the most wonderful woman in the universe?

Blimey, why did this have to be so difficult? Not to mention terrifying.

“If you want,” he answered.

“Do _you_ want it to be a date?” she pressed.

James bit his tongue against a groan of frustration. She was not giving him any clues about whether or not she saw him as just a friend or as something more.

“I… Yeah,” he finally said lamely. “But if you don’t feel that way…”

Rose smiled a little shyly as she took a small step forward. She lifted her hand to cup his cheek as she rose up onto her toes and brushed her lips across his. James’s brain shorted out, and there was a loud buzzing in his ears, but thankfully his body took over and he relaxed into the kiss.

It was soft and gentle and over far too quickly, but it left his body thrumming and yearning for more.

Rose’s cheeks were pink and she bit her lip before she said, “Been wanting to do that for weeks, now.”

“Me too,” he said, his voice several octaves too high. He cleared his throat. “Me too.”

Rose giggled, and the sound warmed his heart. He beamed at her.

“Right! Dinner! Er… when are you free?”

“Does it sound too desperate if I say tonight?” Rose asked.

“Not at all,” James promised, glad that she was as eager as he was. “So… my place at six?”

Rose smiled and nodded. “It’s a date.”


	8. We Sing Joy, Ten x Rose, Prompt: Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose gives the Doctor the best Christmas gift he’s ever received.
> 
> Prompt: Joy
> 
> Ten x Rose
> 
> Pregnancy warning

As usual, the Doctor awoke first. A nest of tangled blonde hair greeted him, and he couldn’t help the fond little smile that crossed his lips. No matter where they started sleeping the night before, inevitably they migrated to the center of the mattress. He nearly always awoke to some part of his body touching his wife’s.

He let out a content sigh and scooted closer to her. He groaned when his body curled around hers and his bare chest came into contact with her bare back. Pleasant goosebumps rippled over his skin as he wrapped his arm around her waist and hugged her tightly to him.

Even after fifteen years of marriage, the simple joy of holding his wife never failed to amaze him. He tucked his nose into the crook of her neck as he nuzzled closer. He inhaled deeply, breathing her in, and he sighed at the warm, soft fragrance of her. Gods, she smelled good.

Her scent seemed to set all of his nerve endings alight, culminating in a throbbing heat deep in his belly. He wiggled his hips a bit as he felt himself responding to the smell and feel of her. Her warmth was everywhere and he felt as though he couldn’t get close enough.

After a few seconds, her mind shifted slightly against his as she awoke. Now that she was no longer asleep, he didn’t try to minimize his movements. Instead, he reached up to cup her breast in his hand as he rubbed himself lazily against her bum.

“Good morning,” he murmured into her ear, delighting in her full-body shudder. “Merry Christmas, my love.”

“Mmm.” Rose rolled in his arms, and he reluctantly released her breast. Her eyes were glazed with sleep and the bits of eye makeup she’d missed when washing her face last night were crusted around the corners of her eyes. She was beautiful. “Morning. Merry Christmas.”

She reached up and threaded her fingers through his hair to tug him down for a kiss. He hummed against her lips and rolled half on top of her as he angled his head to the side to deepen the kiss. He brought his hand up to cup her breast again, and he felt her giggle into his mouth.

“That’s not exactly what a bloke wants to hear mid-snog,” the Doctor muttered petulantly.

“You’re a bit randy this morning, aren’t you?” Rose teased, poking her tongue out at him.

“Can you blame me?” He moved his lips to kiss a line down her jaw and to her neck. She moaned and arched her neck, giving him better access to the pale column of her throat. “Gods, Rose.” He kissed and nibbled at her neck.

Rose threaded her fingers through his hair to hold him against her neck. As though he would move anywhere else. He maneuvered his body until his hips were cradled in her thighs. He held himself up with one forearm planted on the mattress while his other hand played with her breasts.

“I’ve… I’ve got a present for you,” Rose whispered, squeezing his hair.

“I’m a bit busy,” he grumbled, slowly beginning to rock his hips into hers.

“Please, Doctor. I really want to give you this.”

The utter joy and excitement in her mind gave him pause. What on Earth could she possibly have for him that could break her focus away from his rather impressive seduction?

“Please.”

He sighed, but sat up. He rolled back onto his haunches, but lost his balance and dropped to his bum. He folded his long legs beneath him, playing it off as though he’d tried to fall backwards, but the laughter in Rose’s mind let him know she knew better.

“I nearly gave this to you yesterday,” Rose said, her voice shaking slightly as she turned to rifle through the drawer of her bedside stand. “I could hardly wait.”

She finally turned towards him holding a small rectangular package and a large square box. She extended the smaller package towards her. As he took it from her, he saw the way her fingers shook.

“Rose, are you all right?” he asked softly, ignoring his gift for a moment. He took her hands in his and brought them to his lips to kiss her knuckles.

“Yeah,” she whispered. “Open your gift.”

The Doctor frowned a little, but he gave the backs of her fingers a parting kiss and let her pull her hands away from his.

He turned the package over to find the wrapping seam. He slipped his finger beneath it and smoothly tore open the package to reveal a small wooden box.

“Er. Thanks?”

_This_ was what Rose wanted to interrupt a Christmas morning lovemaking session for?

“Your gift is _inside_ the box,” she said a little impatiently.

_Ah. Right. Of course_.

He felt her snort at him before her mind began buzzing against his, no matter how hard she tried to hide her feelings from him.

He opened the lid of the box to reveal a small photograph and a thin, plastic strip.

His ears were ringing as he took the photo and the strip out of the box. The photo was a black, gray, and white image of a tiny blob. The piece of plastic had a small viewing window that had a simple little plus sign printed on it.

Heat burned behind his eyes as he looked back and forth between the photo and strip. The ultrasound and the pregnancy test. The _positive_ pregnancy test.

“Rose,” he croaked. “Rose.”

“I’m pregnant,” she whispered.

Small hands covered his, then they moved to cup his cheeks. She tilted his head up to look at him. Tears were dripping silently down her cheeks even though she was smiling widely. He blinked, and her face blurred. He blinked again, but his vision worsened as hot tears finally slipped down his face.

“Rose.”

She was suddenly in his arms, and he desperately clutched her to him. He squeezed her as tightly as he could, taking comfort in her embrace even as they both choked on a sob. It had been ten years since they’d made the decision to try to make a baby. He’d known it might take a while. Gallifreyan males were only fertile for few days of the month, and with Rose’s enhanced physiology due to her spell as Bad Wolf, she was only fertile twice a year. He knew it would be tricky and timely for their fertility cycles to synchronize, but he’d been optimistic. _They’d_ been optimistic. After all, with Rose’s extended lifespan, they had millennia left together in which to make their family.

But Rose struggled to adapt to her new cycle and had often become frustrated if their cycles didn’t align or—more heartbreakingly—if they had aligned but didn’t result in a pregnancy.

Rose was sobbing in earnest into his shoulder.

“I’m so happy,” she managed through her erratic breathing. “Oh, God, Doctor. I’m so happy. I wanted to tell you yesterday but then I thought it would make a good Christmas present, so the TARDIS helped me take a photo of our little baby and I could hear its hearts, Doctor! I heard our baby’s hearts!”

A small flash of jealousy shot through the Doctor amidst his indescribable joy. But then Rose whispered, “Part two of your gift is right here.”

The Doctor pulled away from Rose and scrubbed his palms into his eyes. He saw the second package sitting beside Rose.

Having an idea of what it was, he ripped into the package and pulled a portable ultrasound probe out of the box.

“Can-can I?” he asked, desperate to get his first look at his baby. To hear their tiny, precious, beautiful hearts beating.

“’Course. That’s why I wrapped it up for you.”

He grinned at Rose, who moved to lay back against the pillows. Her belly was utterly flat, but his mind eagerly supplied him the vision of how it would look in a few months, growing round with their baby.

“I love you,” he whispered, and he leaned forward to catch her lips in a kiss. “So much, Rose. So, so much. I’m so happy.”

She smiled at him, and he pecked a parting kiss to her mouth before he set the 64th century ultrasound probe against her lower abdomen and turned it on. He pressed a few buttons and the hologram screen popped up. It flickered for a second, before a tiny bean-like shape took form.

“It’s beautiful,” the Doctor breathed.

“Yeah,” Rose murmured.

He pressed a few more buttons, and soon a rapid beating rhythm sounded from the device. The heartsbeat.

“It’s _beautiful_!” he said again. He leaned towards Rose and pressed a sloppy kiss to her lips. “I want to do a full check-up on you and the baby later. But everything looks perfect so far.”

“I know,” Rose said. “The TARDIS gave me a scan.”

The ship hummed softly and dimmed her lights. The Doctor could feel his ship’s affection for her two pilots, and he sent his own back to his oldest companion.

“This is the best Christmas gift ever,” the Doctor murmured, staring at his tiny baby in awe. “The _best_.”

The Doctor gave Rose’s thigh a quick squeeze in warning before he powered down the ultrasound. Though he couldn’t hear his baby’s heartsbeat anymore, it was burned into his memory and his mind could keep perfect time with the rhythm, continuing the sound for him.

He set the instrument aside and lay down beside his wife. Her tears had dried and she was still grinning at him, and he felt his mouth stretch into a responding smile.

“I love you,” she said, reaching out to cradle his cheek in her palm.

He leaned down and brushed his lips to hers. Her scent swirled around him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He realized now that the delicious aroma coming from Rose was new pregnancy hormones. The scent tugged at something primal deep inside of him, and he let out a rumbling moan as he gently rolled himself on top of her where they joined together in a celebration of their love and the new life they’d made.


End file.
